The Next One
by WorthingtonIII
Summary: Decades afer the War of Souls, three magi, one White, one Black and one Red, have made their way into Raistlin's study in search of the greatest magical wisdom ever seen in Krynn. Spoiler for the end of the War of Souls, I suppose. Please review.


Raistlin.

The most powerful magic-user that Krynn had ever seen. The man who almost overthrew Takhisis single-handedly. The man who would have been a god if it hadn't been for a last-minute change of plans. The man who had defied death itself, reaching across the divide between Krynn and the Abyss to bestow upon his nephew the Staff of Magius.

"It has been said that nothing has ever come to pass in which the Master of Magichad no say," said Samnos.

The old man's hands were trembling as he held the ancient book. He walked around the study, his red robes sliding across the dusty ground. The two men behind him, one robed in white and the other in black, simply stared at him, their much younger faces showing considerably less interest than his. Finally the Black Robe spoke.

"We did all that research, all that hard work, and finally discovered how to undo all the protective spells and curses laid upon this tower after ten years of nothing but humiliating failures…for a book?"

"Of course not, Cyacin," said Samnos. Then, holding the book in one hand, he twirled around, arms spread wide. "We did it for entire shelves of books!"

Cyacin was not amused. "Old man," he said through clenched teeth," If you do not make this worth my while…"

"Oh, this is more than worth your while, Cy." said the Red Robe. Cyacin couldn't stand being called Cy. "Within these dusty books is the combined wisdom of Fistandantilus and Raistlin! The two most powerful wizards that ever lived—both members of your order, I might add." He chuckled. "There's some of Dalamar's work in here as well, but he could never dream of the power achieved by Raistlin and Fistandantilus. It seems he will always be remembered only as Raistlin's apprentice." He opened the book and thumbed through the pages.

"I am not here for their wisdom," remarked the Black Robe. "I did all this in search of the Portal."

"Oh, the portal's useless now," remarked Samnos. "Ever since Takhisis stole the world, we're not even connected to the Abyss anymore."

Cyacin's face froze. His eyes widened slightly, and his fingers began to tremble. The man in white, no longer able to restrain himself, burst out into laughter.

"Did you know this, Lyzure?" screamed Cyacin, turning swiftly and thrusting his staff underneath Lyzure's chin. The crystal at the head of his staff glowed a bright red, but Lyzure only kept laughing.

"Of course I did," said the White Robe. "I can't believe you didn't."

"I knew that we were not connected to the Abyss, but…"

"And you couldn't put two and two together? I suppose not all Black Robes are as wise as Raistlin…" said Lyzure, who promptly ducked, his foresight saving him from severe burn wounds as a flaming beam shot over his head.

"No!" cried Samnos, reaching for his staff and mumbling the words to a counterspell. His staff lit up with magic, but he was too late. Cyacin's fiery blast slammed into one of the shelves of books.

Screaming, Samnos lunged for the shelf, but the flames drove him back. Lyzure had the presence of mind to launch a freezing spell at the shelf, but when the flames cleared, only ash remained.

Cyacin stood once again dumbfounded, this time by his own stupidity. The old Red Robe was crouched next to the scene of the fire, immobile. Lyzure looked at Cyacin, then at the floor.

Samnos slowly turned his head. His short gray beard was singed at the end, and his deep blue eyes were squinted with hatred.

"You just….destroyed…."

"Please," said Cyacin, "I lost control! I don't know what…"

"An entire shelf… of the greatest…magical knowledge…."

"Take it easy, Samnos," said Lyzure nervously. "He didn't mean to."

"Ever possessed by man…."

The Black Robe was backing away. "Come now," he said, "Don't do anything that you'll regret…"

"I certainly won't regret this!"

Cyacin felt himself lifted swiftly from the ground. He didn't have time to shield his face before he slammed into the ceiling, then dropped back to the stone floor.

"Get out of this tower!" screamed the old man. "You are not welcome among us!"

Fumbling for his staff, Cyacin ran out in terror.

"Never come near my tower again, or in the name of Lunitari, Solinari, and your owninvisible Nuitari, you will suffer a fate which the Queen of Darkness herself would shudder to speak aloud!"

Cyacin tumbled down the stairs. His staff snapped in half, but he kept going. He had never felt terror like this in his life.

With a nonverbal scream which legends say was heard all across Ansalon, Samnos slammed the door.

Heaving, he turned to Lyzure.

"You always showed more promise than him anyway."

Lyzure didn't answer.

"Come," said the elder mage. "There is much to learn."


End file.
